Pains of a Goddess
by Seraphim Fantasies
Summary: Four immortal girls travel through multiple worlds, aided by a reluctant goddess.


I own nothing. Enjoy!

* * *

_(Based on the conversations of my friends.)_

* * *

**(Inter-dimensional Pocket)**

Floating in the vast expanse of the void was a mansion like castle. Its massive gates protecting it from the winds and energy that tore most in the dimension apart.

Sitting in the garden of the mansion sat a goddess cloaked in black robes, some of them seemingly smoldering from the flames that danced around her feet.

She smiled as her ears twitched to the sound of the screams of millions of human souls. She often did sit in her garden just to listen to the suffering her human allies were causing. She snapped her fingers, calling forth an undead servant.

The servant placed a drink in front of her and vanished into a shower of embers. A sinister smile crossed her lips as she heard a particularly delicious scream. Picking up her drink she took a slow sip as a ringing sounded through the area. Sighing, she placed her drink onto the table and snapped her fingers again.

An undead formed next to her holding a silver platter with an ancient looking phone perched in the center. Reaching over she picked up the receiver and answered in a deep voice.

"What do you wish?"

_"Hail Fluffy! Please grant me the power of Insta-Death."_

"Hastur, are you in a bind?"

_"Yes, got undeads all over us!"_

The goddess, nicknamed Fluffy, smiled warmly as she raised her hand. A small orb of energy with a skull sitting in the center formed. Concentrating her energy into it the energy began to swirl violently with shades of green and the skull slowly started to glow gold.

Tossing the skull into the air it vanished as it was swallowed by the void. Returning to her conversation with the person on the phone she chuckled darkly.

"You shall receive my gift in the next undead you slay."

_"Praise Fluffy!"_

The goddess smiled as she replaced the receiver and returned her attention to the void, the undead vanishing like the first.

* * *

**(Inside the Mansion)**

Walking slowly through the mansion's massive library Fluffy pulled several books from their shelves, handing them to an undead that held her selections in a pile. Smiling as she pulled a book that she found interesting, she flipped open the ancient tome as the ringing sounded through the room.

Her eye twitched slightly, slamming the book shut as the undead carrying her phone reappeared. Sighing she picked up the receiver and answered after she collected herself.

"Yes, who is this?"

_"Deadbird ma'am."_

Fluffy pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remember why the girl was called that as she silently groaned. Pushing the thought aside she continued.

"What do you wish?"

_"Hastur and Drastic fell into a pit."_

"Do you want me to pull them out?"

_"If you would be so kind."_

Fluffy placed the book onto the pile and snapped her fingers, a little spark flaring as a result. The flare vanished as a low whine started on the caller's end. When it ended the caller chuckled.

_"Thank you."_

Fluffy nodded and replaced the phone as she motioned for the undead holding her books to follow her.

* * *

**(The Parlor)**

Fluffy laid on the couch, trying to relax after her meal, reading through one of her many books in the light of the massive fireplace. She lazily flipped through the pages, tired thoughts slipping in as she tried to stay awake.

The phone's ringing was heard again, reaching out a hand behind her, she tried to silence a yawn as she answered.

"Yes."

_"Drastic here Madam, I have a request."_

"What is it?"

_"There is a horde of undeads running towards me, and I am out of ammo."_

"Fine, I shall forge the Blundergat for you, retrieve it when you are safe."

_"I shall try Madam, Drastic out."_

Fluffy smiled, she could just tell that Drastic had saluted her before hanging up. Dropping the phone away from her she stood from the couch and stretched, a yawn escaping her lips as she walked towards her bedroom.

* * *

**(The Mistress's Keep)**

Fluffy laid in her bed, breathing slowly as she tried to succumb to the needs of sleep. Her robes tangled around her while she attempted to find a good position to relax.

Finally letting the inky blackness of sleep take hold, her eyes shot open as the ringing of the phone was heard right next to her head. Moving her head she glared at the undead that stood like a statue, the phone's ringing tearing into her sensitive and tired ears.

Pushing herself from the warmth of her pillows she wiped the drool from her mouth and angrily tore the phone from the platter, trying to calm herself she placed it to her ear and growled.

"What. Is. It."

_"Hail Fluffy! We have defeated the undead hordes in the arena, moving to the next objective!"_

"That is good Hastur, but may I request one thing from you?"

_"Yes?"_

"I am trying to sleep."

_"And?"_

"So, that means; STOP CALLING ME!"

With that she threw the receiver through the undead's chest. The body crumpled to the floor as the phone crashed next to it. Laying back into her pillows she smiled as she got back into a comfortable position.

_"Praise Fluffy!"_

The dimension was then graced with the goddess's screams of frustration.

* * *

I hope you have enjoyed.

This is just a small experiment that one of my friends requested. They play Black Ops II together from time to time, and they have some bizarre conversations. Following a short bout of hectic laughter, he requested that I make a story about it. So, thus the first chapter has themes from that game.

I may continue this, I might not. It just depends.

Have a nice day!


End file.
